The Dragons Journey (A My hero Academia story)
by Zoxin Eastwing
Summary: Kitakaze has the power of the Northwind and Southwind Dragons his Journey starts now! Kita is meeting new people and new threats on certain Days, Can Kita cope with the dragons power for the rest of his life or become one of the greatest heroes?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! My name is Sam and I am creating a story of my own character in My hero academia which he will need some friends or rivals. My Oc's name is_ _Kitakaze Sausū~indo but for short just Kita, There will be 5-10 open spots for your own character to being my story which I am barely trying to think how to start the story. Oh and don't worry I'll credit anyone and everyone who did/didn't get their Oc into the story. But please be descriptive about your characters physical traits, personalities and quirks(no overpowered ones of )._

 _Like Kita is very passionate in his fighting abilities and quirk but with a very dark past which he needs friends to be there for him, or just be like a Bakugo being a huge jerk or not. If you have any busty girl Oc's you can enter them to just no inappropriate actions or quirks please! But I also need help on Story creating for each chapter, if anyone is willing to help me I'll have 3-4 open spots for helpers cause I want to create this story that everyone can enjoy and I probably need some people who know how to write big words that I don't know. That's it for now and please enter your oc's and now I'll see you guys or girls later!_ _Plus Ultra!_


	2. The Look of Humanity

**The Dragon's Journey**

Chapter 1: The Look of Humanity

A My Hero Academia Story

DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of My hero academia names, terms or anything else that Kohei Korikoshi has made in My hero academia, hope you all understand!

SECOND DISCLAIMER! This story will not have the original characters and will try not be mentioned from My Hero Academia except for All Might and the teachers , Most of the heroes that are ranked like Number 1 hero to etc. This story will not have the national school called UA high but just a different name called Ketsubutsu! That is all for right now but please enjoy my story and share it with others as this is my first one ever, also I will be putting in the characters from people who wanted to be in my story in the next chapter except for FireDusk's 2 characters then in the next chapter I will add the characters that were sent to me. Sorry this is just a very small backstory or just how life is for my character now. I also want to thank **FireDusk** and **N0IVERN** for helping me out and correcting me on this story, I really appreciate it….but that's it for right now Peace out and PLUS ULTRA!

* * *

Quirks, these abilities or so called powers have become part of the norm in everyday life on Earth. Now scientists have confirmed that at least 80% of the entire world has some kind of ability or special trait and the other 20% of the world are the unlucky people without these special powers. It has been unknown how it came to be though some scientists have speculated that ever since the world's greatest hero All Might, these quirks have manifested within the majority of human population (and some animals) around the world.

Though, as the increase in humans with Quirks keep going on, so do the acts of people using their ability for their own needs and always become villains, no matter where you look at heroes and villains fight for power.

But with in the new age of day, some teenagers will fight for people's lives and fight for humanity. So all the people can chant out their names in hope, they will become legends that will be said through decades!

* * *

A new day of summer arrives, as another week of Summer Vacation continued in the country of Japan. Close to a city was mountain range that stretched around the whole city, just a little far away. There was one area in the mountains that had multiple Shinto shrines built as beautiful pink blossom trees blew softly. In one of the shrines a teenage boy the age of sixteen and a half with tan skin and long girlish black hair was sound asleep, his room had a wooden dummy in the corner, a desk close to his bed, and some weapons that were stockpiled together in a large decorated wooden can.

His parents knocked on his door as they moved the sliding door to the side and walked to him, kneeling down when they got close enough and began to stroke his hair with their hands gently.

"Wake up sleepyhead…" his mother spoke as she shook him softly trying to wake him up.

The boy opened his eyes slowly as he then began to sit up and yawn while raising his hand close to his mouth. He looked at both his parents and smiled, "Come now Kita….it's time to do training!" his father exclaimed aloud with his fist raised into the air.

Miyasato Shozaburo(his mom's name) had chopped her husband's head with her hand as she told him to be quiet since the neighbors are probably still asleep. Tsudzuri Shozaburo (his father's name) smiled as he was rubbing his head while apologizing to Miyasato.

"Oh I forgot! Here you go Kita!" his father said as he handed Kita an envelope that had the symbol of the letter K.

"What is this?" Kita asked in a confused tone of voice as he looked back at his dad. "Well, I got you into the national school called Ketsubutsu! They decided to send a letter to notify you when the writing and practical exam for teenagers your age and I was able to get you through recommendations." Kita's dad said with a big smile on his face.

Kita had a bright smile on his face as he hugged both of his parents at the same time having only a few tears come rolling down his cheeks.

"Thank you….so much, I love you guys..." Kita said as he then stood up with his parents and he began to change into a black Yukata, he would yawn occasionally while going to the bathroom and when he started to brushing his teeth.

After Kita was done he would look at the clock, 6:30am was what the small clock on the microwave had. Kita decided to walk out of his house as he would walk close to the edge the mountain near the Shinto shrines, he loved the perfect view of the city as it was quite far away.

"KITAAAAAAAA!" A group of kids in Yukatas called out as they were running towards him waving, he smiled and waved back at the kids. "What's wrong? What is it this time?" Kita asked as he turned away from the view of the city and walked towards the children until they met up close to each other.

"Kyoya wants to see you now in the training session they are having now!" One kid spoke as the group of kids turned around laughing and having little conversations with each other as they started running to a Shinto shrine that was particularly a little more decorative.

Kita walked in a hurry as he entered the Shinto shrine and followed right behind the kids as they slid open a door, seeing a couple of adults, elders, and some more kids. He glanced at a man with a scar on his left cheek, gray hair, and kind of a big built muscular physique. "Oh there you are Sausū~indo(last name) Kitakaze(first name), I wanted to congratulate you on being able to get an acceptance letter from the national school!" Kyoya Numajiri praised as he raised a thumbs up and showing that he was happy for Kita.

"Arigatou, the letter states that the written and practical exam starts on July 20th….." Kita informed Kyoya as he then noticed that it was next week on a Friday.

"You need to prepare...when I was your age the practical exam was fighting robots that were small then got super huge with overwhelming strength. Most of the students began to flee in terror to due that." Kyoya said with a serious facial expression.

Kita nodded his head in acknowledgement as he then excused himself from the Martial artist known as Kyoya, the elders, and the children who were playing around. Kita made it back to his home and began eating lunch with his parents. After he was done he went into his room, closed the door, and began to train his body in different ways. Since he was already built in a lean and toned muscular physique he began to only focus on his quirk.

 _Name: Kitakaze Sausū~indo (meaning both Northwind and Southwind in Japanese)_

 _Age: 16 (Born: 9/22/2001)_

 _Quirk: Physical Analyzation, Kita can copy his opponents physical strength in punches, kicks, elbows, and any other physical attacks that are thrown in a fight. He can also produce the same amount of physical strength into the Katana that his parents found at a village where 2 individuals shared legendary power and has passed it down to him. But this quirk also has immense consequences like the user's body will start to have enormous stress on their bodies if they used someone's strength and speed that is higher than their own. He could also be in a coma from 1 week to at least 2 months if the user passes their limits for a certain amount of time._

The week has passed by as it was July 19th, a Thursday, the day before the written and practical exam will start. Throughout the whole week Kita was finding and using his quirk in many ways such as jumping higher, copying different kinds of Martial Arts and a style from the United States called Boxing, and increasing his stamina and speed.

He was tired and sweaty as he left his room where he was training at for the whole week and noticed that there was a note on a plate of food, it was from his parents stating that they went to the city to get some more rice, meat, vegetables, and water. After he finished reading the note he quickly ate the food that was on the plate and went to the bathroom, he felt nervous for both the written exam and practical exam since he also was in the recommendations.

"I have to worry for tomorrow…...it will just get harder from there…" he said to himself as he looked in the mirror and began brushing his teeth. After he finished brushing his teeth he went to his room and laid on his futon for at least twenty minutes.

He looked at his brown tan arms as there was two dragon tattoos that have been there ever since he was born, he narrowed his eyes as he then looked away from them. "I'll try and cope with these legendary animals through both the exams…." Kita said as he felt so nervous that he thought he was gonna throw up but decided not to and soon after he fell asleep.

The day has came, July 20th at five thirty in the morning with Kita being awake and sitting up on his futon. He smiled happily as he stood up and ran to his closet to find his third favorite Yukata which was the color white with a red obi(just a belt but is made of cloth) wrapped around the waist. He immediately took it off it's hanger and put the Yukata on, Kita then opened his door and walk to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Excited?" His mother spoke in a calm and sleepy tone as she was looking at Kita from behind the door holding it ajar, "Yeah…..and I'm pretty nervous since this is the national school." Kita said as he glanced back at his mom who had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong….?" Kita asks with concern as he began to wash out the toothpaste in his mouth while looking at his Mom, "Well….I just can't believe that you are going to the high school…..when we first found and adopted you...you were 10 years old, you didn't like me or your father until 9 months after. Kita you started to open up to us when we knew that you had a bad experience in the past." Miyasato began to cry as she hugged Kita.

"Mom….it's alright you can forget the past and look forward...but at least I'm not going to leave this place even if I attend Ketsubutsu. Now I have 3 hours until the exams start so I better hurry" Kita replied reassuringly as he lifted his mother's head up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Miyasato smiled as she walked to the kitchen with Kita tagging along, "I'll make your favorite food Katsudon to make your day brighter and because you like it." Miyasato said as Kita's smile began to drool a little bit as he imagined Katsudon in his head.

After 30 minutes passed the Katsudon was hot and ready to eat. Kita would blow the food before digging right in, gobbling up the deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, vegetables in at least 2 minutes. He placed the bowl in the sink then grabbed his backpack from his room and put it on.

"Oh I just forgot….Mom where is dad at?" Kita asked but realized that she wasn't even in the house and he tilted his head as he looked at the clock as it ticked to 7:55 am, he then put on his black shoes and left through the door to find that most of the village was waiting for him outside.

He heard the kids cheer and run up to him as they began to tug on his Yukata, the elders and adults were waiting in a straight line. The kids dispersed before one of them told Kita, "Meet and tell All Might that I said Hi!" The kid then left to play with the other children as Kita was greeted by some of the elders and woman who had gathered around.

"You guys didn't have to say good luck to me! I'm just taking an exam to get into the school." Kita said as he looked around again but didn't see his mom or dad anywhere.

"If you are looking for your parents Kita they are giving you a surprise cupcake and will celebrate your attendance at the national school by setting up a party before you get home. Oh, and they told me to tell you farewell and good luck on the exams." Kyoya said from afar as he was walking from one of the Shinto shrines to where Kita was standing at.

"Well now it's not a surprise anymore…...and thanks for telling me that, I hope I can get into the school. Oh, and who is All Might? One of the kids told me to greet him and tell him to say hi." Kita asked as he looked to where the kids were playing hide and seek.

"Oh so you haven't heard, All Might is the number one and greatest hero in Japan, there have been rumors going on that he is going to be a teacher over at the school that you're trying to attend. Just to tell you, in a fight against All Might…..you can't win he has overwhelming strength, speed, stamina, and durability." Kyoya said while putting his hand on Kita's shoulder and smiled.

Kita had a serious facial expression from what Kyoya told him but immediately returned to a smile and asked one of the elders what time it was, the elder said that it was 8:20 and Kita was wide eyed as he then started running down the path that lead to the city while using his quirk to make him run as fast as he could whiling hearing cheers like "Make us proud!" or "Good Luck".

Kita made it to the city in less than 30 minutes and he smiled with his mouth wide open because he has never been in the city at all. Kita would jog on the street as he then forgot where the location of the school. He talked to a nice lady who was running a store near where Ketsubutsu was located at. She told him close to the mountains on the east side of the city.

Kita thanked the lady as he then began to jog through the streets and waiting for some lights that allowed him to cross roads. After 20 minutes of jogging through the streets he found the school in the distance and took a small breath as he made it on time for the presentation that started in 10 minutes. He began jog then started to walk until he was in front of the school(not the school doors) and he looked around as some people had quirks that made their body look different and he shivered from one guy who only had a skeleton head.

As Kita was walking to the doors of the school he stilled observed some of the other teenager's visible quirks. He then noticed that a rather well endowed girl was running and looking around as if she's searching for someone. He walked closer in hopes to help her only to be knocked over by her. The girl paused and turned to him to show that she was wear black jogging shorts, a white t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. The girl smiled sheepishly before holding out her hand for him and giving a friendly grin.

"Sorry", the girl apologized. " I didn't notice you."

"It's alright," he replied as she helps him up. "You okay though? You look like you're searching for someone."

The girl nods. "My younger brother. He got ahead of me, probably to meet a friend who got in or something."

"I could help you with that if you want" Kita suggests.

"Yeah, thanks!" The girl then described her brother being four inches shorter than her, having coco skin, and white hair.

"Well, I wonder why he took off in the first place." Kita exclaimed as he then began to look through the crowd of students that were entering or leaving the school trying to spot the girl's brother.

"He probably is inside the school because I can't see him out here with all the other teenagers wanting to attend this school." the girl said before opening the door to the school and leaving it open for Kita to have enough time to walk in with her, Kita tagged along entering through the door as he saw the inside of the school.

There was loads of teenagers who were talking with one another, some were walking around trying to make new friends, and some were heading through the hallway. Kita smiled brightly as he was still tagging along with the girl.

"Found him!" the girl told Kita as she pointed to the hallway, the only thing Kita saw was a boy that was shorter than him who had white hair and his skin was brown and that reminded him of the word Coco from what the girl told him earlier.

The girl took off in a hurry as Kita tagged along behind her to see her brother wondering how he actually looks like in person, but before that could happen a small beeping noise came from the speakers.

"The presentation to take the practical exam will start in 8 minutes until then you will be able to take the written exam after the presentation." the voice from the announcement said before cutting off the speakers. Some extra teenagers began to rush behind Kita pushing him into the back of the girl he was tagging along with.

The girl noticed the extra weight and turned around only to press her back against the wall when she sees the group of teenagers. Kita heard her shout something but was forced to follow the crowd. Suddenly he felt being grabbed and pressed onto the wall with an arm holding him there. He looked where the arm was connected to see the girl's brother holding him there. When the small crowd passes Kita finally got to see the boy in full detail. He was wearing black jeans, a purple shirt, a white vest, white sneakers, and surprisingly a pair of animal ears on his head that blended well with his white hair.

The girl's brother gave him a quick look over but turning to the girl as she walked up to them with a big grin. "You survived! I didn't know my brother would actually save you."

The boy shrugged. "Of course I'll save my sister's new boyfriend." This caused the girl to blush and put her brother in a headlock.

"D-don't listen to him," the girl stutters. "He says that all the time! Don't take him seriously!" Her voice seemed to increase in volume at the last bit.

"I won't," Kita assured her as she lets go of the boy in her arms. "Don't worry"

"Alright! Let's get some good seats, good ones." The girl grinned though she appeared to aim the last part at her brother. Her brother responded with a shrug and a huff.

Kita followed them with the girl taking first then her brother with him in the back. He began to realize that neither of them actually introduced themselves to him. Granted, he didn't introduce himself either but it still bothered him that he didn't get their names. He didn't exactly want to call either them just 'boy' or 'girl' just to grabbed their attention.

He suddenly felt a tug and realized that he almost walked past them. The girl looked at him with some concern before smiling again and her brother simply gave a small tug again before motioning to sit next to him. He did and looked over to the to siblings, the girl was excited he tell from the way she was now grinning but her brother didn't look very interested though he spoke to her with a small smile.

The boy suddenly turned to him. "Shigai Kuro," The boy, Kuro, states. "And my sister, Shigai Aoi." He nods to the girl.

"Hello!" The girl waved.

"S-sausū~indo Kitakaze" Kita took Kuro's hand. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands and parted, Kuro observed him a bit more before his head dip forward very slightly. This confused Kita but Kuro just turned around to scold his sister on hitting him on the head. Aoi ignored him and motioned to the stage.

"I think it's starting." She states and Kuro nodded. Kita looked towards the staged and noticed a teacher was there.

The teacher spoke in a loud annoying english and japanese accent as he yelled out loud "IS EVERYBODY READY?!" but everyone just stayed quiet as they didn't know what those words meant.

"What a fine response….but now to get that out of the way I'll start on how the practical exam will go." the teacher with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones and a pair of sunglasses.

Kita leaned a little closer from his seat very interested to hear what they teacher had to say. "There are 4 or 5 kids in this auditorium who had gotten a recommendation letter from this school, in which those kids will be put in CIty Zones known as A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H and I, Also those 4 recommended teenagers will have a certain number of kids with them to face one teacher from this school!" the teacher said as he held two of fingers up making a peace sign.

Murmurs and talks began to go quietly like "Fighting a teacher no way." "We won't be able to take on pro heroes!", but the teacher coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"I wasn't finished yet so where was I…...Oh yeah the teachers will have at least 60% of their body weight to give you kids a handicap, I almost forgot that when the practical exam starts all students will have only 1 hour to make it through the gate at the end of the City Zone,if time runs out you can still pass by Points which are determined on how many hits you gave to the teacher, once you passed through the gate you could go back in the City Zone to help other but you still will have a lower chance to attend this school if you don't make it through the gates. So now everyone will get a ID card of their own personal self which will have a City Zone area, if you have a certain area like the ones I previously announced you will need to take the bus with the same letter on it." The teacher said as he clicked a button on a remote he pulled out of his pocket.

The seats that everyone was sitting at formed into a desk as ID cards laid in the middle of them, Kita picked his up and saw that his name was imprinted on it with the previous high school he attended and the City Zone letter.

"Now since I have told you everything about the practical exam, now starts the written exam!" the teacher yelled out annoyingly as he pressed another button the remote as the desks opened like a small elevator door which brought up a pencil and multiple papers, a lot of questions Kita saw were more like hero deeds or things they do in order to help or save someone.

After an hour everyone was finished with the written exam, the teacher then spoke aloud "Now that everyone is done go to the buses that are parked in front of the school and find the right bus with the City Zone letter on it. My name is Present Mic and Good luck everybody, Plus Ultra!" Present Mic said as most of the kids started to leave the auditorium.

Kita stood up as he glanced at Kuro and Aoi, "We should get going to the buses or else we won't be able to attend this school." Kita said as he would quickly move through the isle of seats he was at to the hallway door. Kuro and Aoi looked at each other and nodded as they began walking through the isle of seats going through the hallway door as Kita then tagged along behind them.

Once they made it outside they saw long line of buses as other teenagers tried or found their bus to go on, Kita smiled with his mouth open as he walked ahead of both Kuro and Aoi, Kuro looked at his ID card which he had to go to City Zone A. Kuro peeked and looked at his sister's card which she had to go to City Zone C.

"Well seems like you will have to go to the same City Zone with your new boyfriend." Kuro said with a smirk on his face, Aoi blushed and began to chop his head with her hand in embarrassment.

"Stop it with that! He is not my boyfriend and you need to make sure you keep yourself safe when you have to face one of these teachers who are pro heroes." Aoi said as Kuro smiled and nodded in agreement before walking onto one of the buses with the City Zone A letter labeled on it.

Aoi sighed as she felt worried for her little brother which she found just in a hurry, "You coming yet Aoi?" Kita said as he was quite close to her as he gestured his hand to get on the bus with the City Zone C on it.

He sat down in the middle where there were many open seats while Aoi sat next to him, after a few minutes the bus was kind of full to where some teenagers had to stay standing because there wasn't any seats.

The bus started to move forward as he looked out the window behind him, Aoi did the same but with a small frown on her face, "What's wrong? Worried about your brother and how he will do against a teacher?" Kita said as he turned his head and looked at Aoi to see if she would respond.

"Well….yeah I just need to look after him because he is my brother after all even when he makes those embarrassing jokes that he likes to tease me with." Aoi said as she still looked at the window.

"...To be honest I don't know a lot of the technology this city even has because I have been in my small village for a long time and only left to go to school." Kita said before the bus suddenly stopped and parked in front of a huge metal door.

Aoi stood up while Kita followed her out of the bus where at least 40-90 teenagers were talking, stretching, or were just thinking about what would happen during the exam. "Now that everyone has reached the City Zones, the kid who got recommended to this school their ID Cards will glow a bright color so go find them and try to come up with a game plan to take down the teacher you will be facing!" Present Mic spoke loudly out of a Microphone as Kita's ID card began to glow.

Some teenagers found out that he was one of the recommended teenagers, some of the boys were giving him weird looks as they believed he was weak, Kita got startled from all the commotion as he was getting surrounded by the 40-90 kids. A girl with horns walked up to him and asked "What does being recommended mean?"

"W-well being recommended is basically meaning that their quirks are strong or they show multiple attributes." he said as most of the boys began to say meaningless crap like "So you are calling us weak then aren't you"

Aoi was surprised that Kita was a recommended student, she would stay by him because she only knew him specifically and because she needed to talk strategies with him. "Now we all need to work together in ord-" his talking got interrupted by Present Mic as he said "All City Zones, READY GO!" the metal doors opened slowly as mostly everyone began to run inside.

"Gosh dang it…..and we don't even know who we are fighting anyways." Kita and Aoi said at the same time before running together on the straight road to see the gate far far away. Most of the kids stayed back while Kita and Aoi suddenly stopped in their tracks as wind pressure and smoke was created from someone landing on the ground creating rubble around them with cracks in the road not that far away from them.

Some of the kids behind Kita and Aoi got forced back from the wind pressure and some were even thrown into a wall of a building knocking them out completely. Kita glanced back at the amount of kids who were knocked back as he counted there was only 6 kids who got knocked out.

Once the smoke cleared Kita froze as the teacher they needed to face in order to pass the exam, an extremely tall and overly-muscular man with short blonde hair and two bangs on each side that spikes up on top of his head. His hero costume consists of a blue bodysuit designed with a white diamond at the top of his front chest connected by large white lines that trace around his body to his shoulders and back trimmed in small red lines while underneath the diamond. At the front was a unique red symbol in the shape of a Y that appeared to have wings on the sides that ran up from atop his waist and stomach and connected to the white diamond before tracing up over it before ending at his neck and tracing around collar. Over his back was a similar red and white design that did not have the diamond while large white patches with red trims covered each side of his hips ending at his lower thighs while around his waist was a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes.

His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists and spiked fins on the sides while below covering his feet were shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents at the top and white soles at the bottom. It has been shown with and without a cape. Kita knew exactly who that man was as he looked behind him which some students were scared and ran back to the entrance or smiled because the number one hero was here. The teacher the teenagers had to face against was All Might the number one hero in Japan, was standing straight as his left eye began to glow.

"I am a villain heroes…...Now students come at me with everything you've got!" he yelled as he held his large fist in front of him while looking directly towards Aoi and Kita who were surprised and frozen in intimidation.

End of First Chapter

* * *

 **Well this took longer than I expected because I started this story on a google doc for 2 weeks and just finished today with help from NOIVERN and FIREDUSK. I am very grateful for these 2 guys (or girls) for helping me with my story, Sorry for everyone who didn't get their character in the first chapter and please don't get so mad at my first story for all the people who take writing super seriously, I'm just doing this because for fun. Also I am still adding more of people's Oc's into the story so you can still send me one just for fun! Please enjoy my story and PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
